Maamme
by fairywine
Summary: :Axis Powers Hetalia: :Finland: There is nothing inherently special about the sixth of December in and of itself.


**Title: **Maamme  
**Author/Artist:**Yuurei-san  
**Character(s) or Pairing(s): **Finland, minor SuFin  
**Rating: **G  
**Warnings: **None. So sweet it hurts.  
**Summary: **Happy Birthday, Finland! Here's a little something in your honor. Title comes from the Finnish National Anthem of the same name. It's not much, but I couldn't do nothing for my favorite character on his special day. Also, I think this is like the shortest thing I've written ever OTL.

* * *

There is nothing inherently special about the sixth of December in and of itself. It is not a holy day or a portentous one, and when it passes the world does not stop on its axis in acknowledgement. But none of that matters to Finland-it's their day to call all their own, him and his people. To be a Nation is to exist as a mobile _genius loci_, but Finland always feels a bit more alive on his birthday. He feels the flowing of the rivers more acutely through his body, breathes in the clean air of countless forests at once while five million lives and counting go about the business of being: working, loving, with their thoughts directed toward the land they call home at their strongest.

Day claims Finland-as-land. He drifts from place to place while the sun shines down on the snowy landscape, disregarding things like space and distance like a man removing a too-warm coat or anything else that is at the time not useful. For him, it is all the same whether he is at the castle in Turku feeling the welcome influx of commerce from tourists, sailing along the strong currents of the Aurajoki, or taking in the sauna in the heart of Helsinki. It's the closest he can get to being everywhere in his territory at once, filled with love for his home and people as they are filled with love for him.

Finland remembers how things were a mere hundred years ago, and the difference nearly overwhelms him with wonder. The Finnish people brought themselves up through so much, and to see such peace and prosperity as overcoming adversity's fruit makes him choke up a little with pride. He thinks he's getting sentimental in his advancing years, but can't really bring himself to care.

Nightfall is the time for Finland-as-person. A spread of familiar faces greets him when he opens the door to his house, a small personal gathering of those he holds dear. Denmark gives him a slap to the shoulder that will likely leave a mark tomorrow, Estonia a hug and thumbs up that suffices as congratulations over the din, but best of all is Sweden with a small, sincere smile that utterly transforms his face. Finland can feel his face redden, and just hopes it will be written off as induced by the warmth of the house.

There's champagne and cake and gifts a plenty, and the hours slip away in a happy haze. Finland is having a wonderful time, but towards the end feels a little overwhelmed. Discretely slipping out the back door, he leans against his porch railing and lets the cool night wash over him. The moon is a full and luminous pearl on the velvet sky, the stars scattered like diamonds around it. It's almost too beautiful to be believed, and he regrets there is no one to share it with.

The familiar way the wood of the porch creaks alerts him to the company he has just received. Smiling, he turns to Sweden-the man is stoic as ever, but there's a softness to his aqua eyes centuries of experience has taught Finland to spot.

"Thank you for coming, Su-san," Finland says to fill the silence.

"Woulda anyway," Sweden replies, face flushing the tiniest bit. Finland feels his smile widen even more, but turns back to look up at the heavens before he can fluster the taller Nation any more.

"Still, thank you. I'm glad you're here."

"Mm."

They stay like that for a moment, letting the comfortable quiet fall around them. Sweden slides an arm around Finland's shoulder and he leans into it, lets the warmth soak into his skin.

"Grattis på födelsedagen," Sweden breaks it suddenly, a small package wrapped in white paper with a deep blue ribbon held out in one gloved hand. He pauses, before continuing carefully, "Hyvää syntymäpäivää."

Finland stares up at him, too moved for words, before he accepts the package with a smile so wide his face almost hurts. "Thank you, Su-san." Beaming, his closes the distance between them to seal his lips against Sweden's, soft and tender. Troubles come and go, but here and now is a perfect moment that will remain untarnished in his heart.

**End**


End file.
